Harry Potter and the Phoenix Light of Flame
by Hermptre
Summary: Harry Potter returns to school, but this year, is undergoing many surprises including the DADA position. With more powers, Harry can finally beat Voldermort, but wil he suceed when he is greanted with the same?
1. An Unwelcome Awakening

Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Awakening  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start. He reached over and picked up his glasses. Sliding them on, he looked around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. His owl, Hedwig was out hunting and probably doing a pretty good job of it too. The teenager stood up and looked in the mirror. He had grown over the summer. All of his clothing now was small, always showing his ankles and part of his midriff. Harry had definitely grown muscles and was beginning to look more like his father everyday, except his eyes, which resembled his mother's.  
The only reason he knew this was because he had pictures of them on his desk. He didn't remember his parents, for Lord Voldemort murdered them when Harry was just one year.  
Suddenly, Harry hit the ground in pain. He started to twitch. He could feel his back cracking and hurting in different spots. He emitted several screams of pain before he heard his door open. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Dursley, and Dudley ran in. None of them knew what to do! Scaring all of them, a wizard with shabby robes came running in, pushing all three of them out of the way to get to Harry.  
"Hang on there, Harry." cried Lupin, "Don't give in to him!" He wasn't sure if Harry could hear him, but he figured it was worth a try.  
Harry's scar burst open, letting blood pour out. Harry stopped fidgeting but started to turn a very bright white, when, to every one's surprise, he disappeared, leaving only a phoenix feather with a lightning bolt scar behind. 


	2. The Transformation

Chapter 2: The Transformation  
  
Harry couldn't register where he was or how he had gotten there. All he knew was that he was surrounded in a glass circle, and was in a great deal of pain.  
  
"Dumbldor! He just disappeared. There was nothing I could do. One moment he was there, one moment he wasn't!"  
But, the old professor didn't seem interested in was Remus Lupin was saying. Instead, he was staring at Harry wand. It started to glow a faint green, and a beautiful and relaxing song was coming out of if. Dumbledor started to laugh. He kept on going longer and longer until he was literally rolling around on the floor.  
"What is so funny?" shouted Lupin. But, instead of answering his question, the old wizard strode out of his office.  
  
Word started to go around that the Boy Who Lived disappeared and joined Lord Voldemort. Dubledor, however, addressed the wizarding community and told them otherwise. He just stated that he knew where Harry was and how he was, but just would not tell the public. Not even the Weasley's or the Aurors knew where he was. The only ones who knew were Dubledor and the Pheonix's.  
  
It was Harry's birthday, but nobody started decorating because they all knew that Harry wasn't going to be there. Dubledor, however, kept telling them to start making preporations just incase he arrived.  
Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledor started pacing his office. It was definitely the day. Harry would definitely come back today. Fawkes had told him that. It was so obvious, but yet, it was almost midnight.  
As if hearing a call, he suddenly strode out of the door and made his way to the Gryfindor dormitories. Why hadn't it occurred to him before? He walked strait up to Harry's bed and saw him sleeping there, while glowing a bright emerald green. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes popped open. The transformation was complete. 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
Harry Potter surveyed himself in the mirror. His scar was much less visible, and he seemed quite fit, although he had been circling around in a glass sphere learning. It had been three weeks since he had stretched last. He stood up and bent over. It felt so good. He got up and walk to the desereted common room. Just as he was about to walk through the portrait hole, Dumbledor came in.  
"Ah," he said airily, "Are you read to go to your birthday party?"  
Harry nodded and followed him to Dumbledor's office. There, they traveled by floo powder to 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry heard a shriek.  
"Harry!" someone called just before they ran into him with a big hug. "Where were you?" It was Hermione.  
"Well, um.." Where had he been? Harry didn't quite know. He glanced over at Dumbledor for help.  
"Miss Granger, he has been through a great ordeal and is quite hungary. So, I am sure that he would like to get on with the party."  
Hermione leant in for another hug when she yelped and retreated backward. "What has happened to Harry? He is more powerful than even you professor. The power just seems to be leaking out through him!"  
Dumbledor was just about to answer when Ron, Percy the twins, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody came in. It certainly was a queer sight when they all saw Harry. Ron started yelling, Percy was agahst, the twins started to stare along with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Moody. Tonks, however didn't see anything out of the ordinary and ran up to Harry, but she couldn't reach him. She was just running in one place. What was going on?  
"Dumbledor," cried Moody, "Are my eyes decieving me. Has Harry actually gone through the Pheonix Transformation?"  
"Yes, Alastor, it would appear that way, wouldn't it. But, no one must know this. Only members of the order, and just those very close to Harry should be told. I don't think that we should mention this to Severus either. He is getting very close to capture.  
"Um, professor?" Harry said. "What exactly is the Pheonix Transformation?"  
"Harry, you now are the most powerful wizard in the world. You are almost ready. The powers which you possess are very old and were sought after even before Gryfindor's time. You have the powers of the pheonix. If you look at your wand, it appears normal, doesn't it?"  
"Yes." Harry said.  
"After dinner tonight Harry, come to see me. We need to discuss something of very great importance."  
  
Dinner was a very uneventful time, unless you include the many jokes and pranks concealed inside the food, thanks to Fred and George. Nobody dared look at Harry, because he was still glowing a faint green.  
Harry was later called aside by Dumbledor and they stepped into the library alone. Dumbledor pulled out an emerald green cloak with a phoniex on the back. The cloth seemed to be made of a very soft but durable material.  
"This, Harry, is the most important thing that you will ever see. It is the sign of the Balance." He said this with great care as to not be heard by any people overhearing. "Put it on."  
Harry put the cloak around him and for a moment, nothing happened, until suddenly, great warmth came into him. A great power rushed through is veins, making him feel more powerful than ever before. He look down at his wand. There were ancient inscriptures on it in a language he understood. It read: All people shall worship and fear, while they are saved by the Balance of Time. None shall know, except that who gave the cloak, all shall be saved from the Wrath of the Night.  
"What does it mean?" Harry asked.  
"I do not know because I cannot read it Harry. Do not repeat it to anyone." 


	4. The Balance of Power is Revealed

Chapter 4: The Balance of Power is Revealed  
  
"Wake up you two! You are going to be late!" yelled Mrs. Weasley through Harry and Ron's door. It was the morning of September the 1st, and it was the day to return to school. Harry groaned. The month at 12 Grimmauld Place seemed so short. He had discovered many of his powers late at night while every one was sleeping. He could now do Hand Magic, a branch of magic that was so hard to do because it was done without a wand and the person performing it needed a lot of mind power, and had learned how to apparate and disapperate. He also discovered that his patronus had changed, much to his dislike, but only while wearing the cloak. Without it his patronus was still his regular stag.  
Realizing that he had been lying there for quite a while, Harry jumped up and got dressed in super fast speed. This was another talent he found that he had learned. It was just then when Harry realized that he didn't have all of his school supplies. Running downstairs, he addressed this issue with Mrs. Weasley.  
"Well," she said, "Dumbledor has your books at school for you, along with your robes and another little surprise."  
Harry wanted to ask what the special surprise was, but knew that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell him anyway, so he decided to just wait until he reached Hogwarts and ask Dumbledor when he arrived.  
  
Soon Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's, along with Harry's Guard were staring up at the Hogwarts Express. Several pairs of eyes kept looking at him from all directions. Had he really changed that much? Hermione pointed out to him that his eyes were even greener, his scar less visible, five inches taller, and now very muscular instead of being weak and skinny. It was just like he was another person entirely. Once Harry got on the train and had departed, Harry found a compartment directly contiguous with the prefect carriage where Ron and Hermione were getting their briefings.  
Harry heard someone walk in the door. Looking up, he saw the entire DA staring at him.  
"Wow," exclaimed Neville, "You look really good Harry. Stand up!"  
As Harry stood up girls started whispering things like, "he is so hot!" and "look at his muscles" and even things like "I wonder if he will go out with me?" It was quite an embarrassing moment for Harry. Just at that moment though, the train came to an abrupt stop. Harry felt a cold feeling come over him. Dementors. The DA members followed his gaze up to the hundred Dementors standing over him. But Harry couldn't understand why he was hearing his mother screaming. He just realized it. His cloak was tucked underneath his robes. But why would this stop Harry from hearing the terrible moment over and over again in his head? He decided to think about this later and start to get into action. Harry disapperated and apperated into the changing room, then apparated behind the Dementors. It seemed as if all of the Aurors had apparated onto the train and started fighting, but is wasn't doing much good. They were too outnumbered. Harry seized his wand. Everyone seemed to freeze as they saw a hooded figure in a green cloak standing there. All they could see was his green eyes, penetrating that blackness underneath the hood. He screamed "EXPECTO PATRONUM." His phoenix flew out of his wand and started to sing, chasing all of the dementors away. Then, Harry disapperated, feeling like no one should figure out that he was the cloaked figure. He reappeared in his spot where he was before the Dementors had come and spoke to the DA members, " I think that they won't come back this trip."  
A sigh of relief filled the compartment as Ron and Hermione came running in.  
"Are you okay, Harry" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I think that I just need to go up to the front of the train and talk to the driver. We should be starting off again. I think that I should also go make sure everyone is all right. Hermione, Ron, come with me to check the compartments." The trio silently left the compartment. Harry conjured a huge mound of chocolate and started to hand it out to everyone on the train.  
The train started moving again and they were off to Hogwarts once more. When Harry got there though, Dumbledor called him to his office to talk to him about what had happened. "Why didn't I hear my parents saving my life when the dementors came. I mean, even though I was touching the cloak, I wasn't wearing it." "Harry, when you were transforming into this state over the period of three weeks, you learned magic and things happened to you that no one will be able to understand, even myself. I cannot answer your question." Thinking about this reply, anther question popped into his head. "Professor, what was that big surprise that you wanted to tell me about, and where are my books?"  
"Come to me after the feast and I will talk to you more Harry. For  
the moment though, we are late for the feast in the Great Hall." They made their way back down to the Great Hall. As everyone was already seated, Harry went to join Hermione and Ron, trying to ignore the heads all turning to look his way. He kept on hearing muttering about his looks and how he grew over the summer. He wished that they would just stop it and watch the sorting.  
Welcome to a new year,  
Let us hope it is happy,  
But I fear the worst is coming,  
And it cannot be forgotten  
  
Though I don't like to do this duty,  
I must because that is for what I was made,  
I fear however that separating you  
Will make the Dark Lord rise again,  
  
In this time of peril,  
The best thing to do is unite,  
And don't be mislead by what others say,  
Follow your instinct instead,  
  
But now I must end this warning,  
And tell you about the founders who made me,  
For, all of you will be sorted anyway  
Despite my effortless tries,  
  
For all of those who are bold and daring,  
In Gryfindor do you belong,  
All of you who seek for fame and only are thirsty for power,  
I will put you in Slytherin, where you will most be happy  
If you are wise beyond your years,  
In Ravenclaw do you belong,  
And all of those who work hard,  
I will sort you into Hufflepuff.  
  
I warn you again,  
There are difficult times coming,  
And we all must stay together  
Remember my warning,  
For if forgotten, all of us will fall.  
  
After this, all of the students started looking around at each other. What was coming that was so terrible? Every stopped whispering and returned their attention to the sorting. After all of the first years were sorted, Dumbledor began his speech.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to mention that the Dark Forest is off limits to all students, and that Mr. Filch has added one hundred more items to the list, all of which are those bought from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." At this comment, a couple of the Gryfindors looked away from him, but Dumbledor continued, "All of you noticed the attack on the Hogwarts this evening, I suspect. You are all also probably wondering who the person who saved you from the dementors was too." At this, Harry looked down at his plate and said nothing to either Hermione or Ron. "I will not tell you who this person was. I can only tell you that he is a miracle and that he hasn't been seen since the time of the dragons."  
With this comment, a wave of muttering erupted in the hall. The time of the dragons was the first recorded history of mankind. Who was this person?  
"Let the feast begin!" 


	5. The First Lesson

Chapter 5: The First Lesson  
  
Ron started to dig into the food right as it appeared on the table. The whole entire hall was filled with talks of the Balance of Power, as it was now called.  
"So," Harry said, "Where you alright on the train Ron."  
Ron didn't answer. He just acted as if he didn't hear what Harry had said. Hermione stole a glance at Harry. Why wasn't Ron responding to him? What had he done?  
"Hermione, what did I do to offend Ron?"  
"Well, he didn't see you there while we were fighting. I suppose he thinks that you didn't help." Hermione replied.  
"What!" Harry yelled aghast, catching the attention of several nearby people. "He thinks that I didn't help! Oh, this is just great. My best friend thinks that I didn't help with the dementors when he knows that I would never give up the chance of helping my friends. He knows that."  
"Well, where were you Harry? I mean, I didn't see you either."  
"Hermione, do you think that I am a coward."  
"Harry, I..."  
"Are you accusing me of hiding while others were fighting to save me?"  
"Listen, why would..."  
"This is just great. Both of my friends don't believe me when I tell them something."  
At this time every eye in the Great Hall was fixed upon Harry as he stormed out of the Great Hall up to his dormitory.  
  
When Harry reached the portrait hole, he realized that he didn't have the password? Maybe he could apparate in. But no, Hermione always said that one couldn't apparate while inside Hogwarts grounds. But that was for a regular person. What if he could because he went through the Phoenix Transportation and was the Balance of Power. Harry decided that the only was to figure it out was to try it. He concentrated on a place right next to his four-poster bed. Focusing hard, he heard a "pop" and he was there. How did he do it? Just as he was about to sit on his bed he jumped.  
"Professor! What are you doing here?" It was Dumbledor, and he was sitting on the Ron's bed right next to him.  
"Well, Harry, I thought that I could come up and talk to you for a while, seeing that you are in a great deal of stress. What is wrong?"  
"Neither Hermione nor Ron think that I help rid the dementors, which I did. I can't tell them whom I was, well, am, because then it would no more be a secret. What should I do?"  
"Well, Harry, I think that you should tell them the truth, and make them swear not to tell a soul, if you think that you can trust their word. Can you?"  
"Yes, I think that I can. Oh, and professor, why could I apparate into the dormitory?"  
"It is because you are the heir of Gryfindor, and you have special powers that only the heirs can use. And Harry, all of your books are right there. I need to talk to you about your schedule though. You will be taking all of your classes with me. Because you learned so much magic during the transformation, the material covered in class will be much too simple for you. The books you will be using are all found in the Restricted Section of the library. Madam Pince knows that you are always allowed in the back, so you don't need a note. Meet me tomorrow in the Room of Requirement after breakfast."  
"Thank you professor."  
"Oh, and Harry," Dumbledor started, "Don't let anyone look through you books. I also have made you captain of the Gryfindor Quiditich team, which means you will be requiring a new broom." Dumbledor held out a beautiful new broom with a mahogany handle and a very slim tail. All over the handle were markings in the language on his wand. "Don not let anyone use your broom Harry. This is very important." With that comment, Dumbledor proceeded out of the dorm room. Harry sat on the bed and heard Ron come in.  
"Ron, I need to apologize. I will tell you where I was, as long as you don't tell anyone about it. Let's go get Hermione. I have a feeling that this will take a while." 


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Chapter 6: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
The next morning, Hermione and Ron were very silent towards Harry after they figured out that he was the most powerful wizard in the world. They couldn't get to close to him or the would start to burn because of the power that he was omitting. Harry also told them that he was the heir of Gryfindor. Ron said that he had known that all along, but, Harry secretly thought that he was just as excited as Hermione was.  
"Oh, Harry, that is so interesting. I wonder whether it was your mother's or your father's side." She said.  
"Hermione, that is obvious. Harry's mother was a muggle-born witch." Ron pointed out.  
"I know that Ron, but that doesn't necissarily mean that she wasn't a descent of Gryfindor. A couple of generations back someone could have married a squib."  
Harry secretly thought that James was where he got his very interesting background, but didn't mention it to Hermione for fear that she would break into a very bad mood.  
Just then though, McGonagall started giving out schedules to all of the students in her house. When Harry looked at it, it only said down the whole list every day "Class With Albus Dumbledor". Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and stared.  
"Harry," She squeaked, "You are taking all of your classes with Dumbledor."  
"Yeah, well, he said that all of the other stuff I learned while I was in the transformation process."  
At this remark, Hermione didn't look very happy. The thought of someone in the same year more advanced that she was obviously a great shock to her.  
Seeing this, Harry remarked, "Hermione, I will still show you what I am doing and you can look through my books, if Dumbledor says it is okay."  
With Hermione's spirit higher, they preceeded out of the Great Hall to gather their books. When they got to the portrain hole, Hermione said, "Balance of Power", the password. Harry gathered all of his books, not knowing which ones he would be needing in the classes today. Afterwards, he said goodbye to Hermione and Ron and started to the Room of Requirement to start his lesson.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Dumbledor. "I think that Mondays will be Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tuesdays Potions, Wednesdays Charms, Thursdays Transfiguration, and Fridays Physical Fitness." At these words, Harry gaped at him. Physical Fitness? What did he need that for. He already had quidditch to train about, but Physical Fitness? Seeing his reaction, Dumbledor replied, "Yes physical fitness Harry. I will be teaching you fencing and different martial arts moves so that if you lose your wand you will be able to defend yourself in other ways.  
Harry suddenly started thinking about the next summer when he would be able to beat Dudley at wrestling. This thought put a smile on his face and he returned to Dumbledor.  
"Now, Harry, if you could please pull our your Defense Against the Dark Arts book."  
Looking at the cover, Harry saw that it was titled, "Advanced Defense Spells of the Dragon Age". Pausing, Harry thought about how he would be able to do the complicated spells in the book.  
"Harry, let us get started. The first thing that we will be practicing is the Shielding Dome which will protect you from all three Forgivable Curses."  
"But, professor, there isn't any way to block them. Atleast, that is what Moody, well, Crouch told us."  
Chuckling, Dumbledor replied, "Yes, but nobody knows about these spells but the phoenixes. The only person who can perform it is the Balance of Power, which is why you have never heard of it. Let us begin. Now, in order to do this, you need to concentrate very hard on the middle of your mind. Then, mustering all of the power you can, inagine it shooting out of the top of you head and forming a dome around you."  
Harry tried this and got a green whisp of a translucent substance. For the rest of the morning he kept on practicing, until he finally got the full effect of the shield.  
"Now, this will be around you for twenty-four hours, which means that if anyone tries to hit you with a curse it will rebound and hit them instead." After saying this, Dumbledor through the Stunning Spell at him. It rebounded and hit Dumbledor instead.  
A minute later, Dumbledor stood back up and told Harry that he had the rest of the day off, and that, if he wished, he could sit in on some classes and practice what they were doing, which pleased Harry because he could go to classes with Hermione and Ron.  
"Your homework however Harry, is to start creating a curse of your own which can do serious damage to your opponent. I will check your progress tomorrow."  
With that, Harry darted out of the room to go join Hermione and Ron. 


	7. A Brief Moment of Triumph

Chapter 7:A Brief Moment of Triumph  
  
As Harry rushed through the hallways, he received many glares form teachers for being out of class. Little did they know, however, that he was already dismissed? Heading towards the Potions room where Ron and Hermione were, he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.  
"Potter, you should be in class. I am just so pleased that you couldn't receive marks high enough on your OWL's to proceed." It was Snape. This year however, instead of having black, greasy hair, it was clean and he looked the most rested since Harry first met him.  
"Professor, I should say the same to you. Shouldn't you be teaching a potions class at this moment. I know for a fact that Ron and Hermione are in your class at this very moment."  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way, Potter. Detention and fifty points will be taken away from your house. Don't let it happen again."  
At that very moment, Professor McGonagall walked towards Harry. "Ah," she said, "The very person that I have been looking for. Potter, will you please come to my office with me? I would like to discuss very important matters with you concerning Defense Against the Dark Arts. Follow me."  
Harry, deciding that it would be a very good idea to leave Snape with him in his very bad mood, followed McGonagall without hesitance. Once in her office, Minerva started to speak.  
"As you may have found out by now, the school currently does not have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am asking you now if you would like to fill that position. You would be teaching all years and all classes. We will, of course, let you plan the curriculum and other teaching methods. After you organized the DA last year, Dumbledore and I were very impressed, and decided that we would like to give you the honor, if you would except it."  
"Of course I will professor. I have one question though. Have the school governors approved me as a teacher?"  
"Yes, the only person opposed to the idea was Lucius Malfoy, but that was a given. I will expect you in your DADA classroom right now. Your first class is waiting for you. I believe that it is the Gryfindor 5th years."  
Harry walked out of the office and headed toward the DADA classroom. As he opened the door, he realized that Ginny Weasley was in this class. "Well, here goes." He said to himself. Walking up to the desk in the front of the classroom, he called attention to the class.  
All of them, staring dumbstruck at his face, hesitantly made their way towards their seats. "As most of you know, my name is Harry Potter. For this year, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to all of the years at Hogwarts. Because I know all you already, let's get started with practicing all of the spells that you have learned last year." Looking around the room he saw all of the students were still staring at him. "Ginny, will you please tell me what you learned last year in your DADA classes?"  
"Yes, Ha- Professor."  
"Harry is just fine, thank you."  
"Yes- Harry- last year we had Professor Umbridge, so we didn't really learn anything, but we learned all of the basic spells taught here at the school."  
"Thank you Miss Weasley. Will you please break up into pairs and start practicing stunning and other spells you have learned."  
With those directions, the 5th years started to practice spells and actually quite good. As the end of class drew to an end, Harry assigned the homework. "I would like all you to go to the library and look up useful spells. I expect all of you to return with 5 spells, their incantations, and what they do. We will be practicing them next class."  
All of the students clambered to the doorway and exited into the hallway. "That was a very good class Harry. I think that you assignment is also really interesting. How did you get the job? Are you still taking classes? What do you think Ron and Hermione will think? Does the ministry know? What.." Harry cut Ginny off.  
"I have only know about this for as long as you have. I can't wait to see their expressions when they walk into the room. Oh, and Ginny, for you homework, please look in this book." Said Harry, handing her a very large book titled Spells for Dueling: A Complete Guide to the Most Useful Spells in the Wizarding World. With that, Harry walked out into the hall and made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. 


	8. The Test

Chapter 8: The Test  
  
As he approached the stone gargoyles hiding the entrance to the headmasters office, he began to think about why Dumbledore hadn't told him before that he was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He walked up to the stone gargoyles and began saying all types of candy which came to his mind. Finally, after a couple of tries the gargoyles jumped aside and allowed Harry passage to the headmaster's office. Pausing before he reached door, he tried to listen to the conversation taking place in the room.  
"Do you suppose that he knows the great power he has?" the first voice began, "What if he doesn't realize it and he does something that will ruin him? The world? He could cause grave danger."  
"I think that we should end this conversation. I believe that you have a guest outside, Albus." Harry could tell that this was definitely the voice of Moody.  
Harry started to think about what he was going to ask Dumbledore when the door to the office opened.  
"Come in, Harry" said Dumbledore, "I believe that you have a very important question that you need to ask me, judging by the look on your face."  
"Yes, Professor. I was wondering why you didn't tell me that I would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts when I left the Room of Requirement this morning. When McGonagall told me, I wondered why you hadn't told me before. I mean, don't you usually tell the teachers?"  
"Yes, Harry. I thought that you might be wondering that. I decided to let Minerva tell you because, well, actually, I forgot the tell you. I had other things on my mind at the moment."  
"Yes, thank you Professor. I will go now and let you return to your conversation with Professor Moody."  
"Harry, are you sure that there is nothing else that you want to tell me? I can always tell when you are holding something back."  
"Yes, well, when I was standing outside your door, you were talking about me, right?"  
"We were Harry. Continue please."  
"Well, what powers do you think that I have."  
"Harry, I don't think that you have powers. I know that you have special powers. As to your other question, however, I don't think that I know the answer to. You will find out in your own time. Is there anything else."  
Truthfully, Harry wanted to know what was on Dumbledore's mind. What was it that would forget to tell him? Looking at him, Harry could see that he looked distressed and worried. What could possibly make him so tired and worried? Why were all of the teachers so tired and preoccupied?  
"No, sir."  
"Harry, I will see you tomorrow at the same time and place. Have a nice night."  
  
As he reached the Great Hall for lunch, he heard a voice behind him.  
"Sir, um, I am sorry to disturb you, but will you please help me with the homework you assigned me? There is one spell that I need to find, but I can't seem to find it."  
"You don't need to call me 'sir' you know. I am still the same Harry that you always have known. But, why do you need to know a certain spell you need to know?"  
"Well, I remember my parents telling me about it and I thought that it would be a very good spell to learn."  
"What is it called?"  
"The Blasting Curse."  
"Yes, that can be a very useful curse to use when in a duel. However, it can be very complex as it does not have any incantation. The person just needs to point his wand and concentrate very hard on the object."  
"Wow, you seem to know a lot about this curse."  
"Well, that what friends like Hermione are for." Harry said, just as Hermione was walking toward him.  
"What did you just say about me?"  
"Hermione, I just said that having a friend like you is very helpful and is sometimes great fun."  
Not looking very pleased, Hermione sat down next to Harry. "So," she said, "Do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is? I have him this afternoon, and the last class just got out. I hope that I can ask one of them."  
"Well, Hermione, I am afraid I do know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, and no, I won't tell you."  
Hermione shut her mouth. That indeed was going to be the next question that she would ask. He always knew everything. Rolling her eyes, she started to dish up her food. Something, or someone was missing at the table.  
"Hermione, where is Ron? I thought that he just had class with you."  
"He did, but Snape kept him late to tell him where to meet him for detention. Well, I need to go Harry. I need to get a good seat for DADA. I can't wait to meet the new teacher. I wonder why I haven't seen the new teacher? Hmp. I still can't believe that you won't tell me who the teacher is. But, do you know what is great? We have DADA without another class. All of the Gryffindor are on Monday, Hufflepuff on Tuesday, Ravenclaw on Wednesday, Slytherin on Thursday, and on Friday, all of the classes get together and duel in the Great Hall. First years, first period. Second years, second period, and so on."  
"Hermione, if you don't hurry up you will be late! You have been talking to me for such a long time!"  
Hurrying off, she ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. This would be a very interesting day. Already, he was dreading Thursdays. All day with Slytherins. He shrivered. Just the thought was enough to make anyone sick. Deciding that he should hurry up, he started to set off at a brisk pace.  
Finally reaching the room, he hesitated before opening the door to the classroom- his classroom. When he walked into the room and proceded up to the front of the room, Seamus yelled, "Harry, have you gone mad? The teacher is the only one who is sopposed to teach us."  
"Yes, I realize that. I would like to introduce you all to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- me."  
Yells of "Oh, give me a break!" and "What are you talking about?" echoed through the room.  
"Yes, I am the new DADA teacher. Will you please take your seats. Because we didn't really learn much last year with Professor Umbridge as a teacher, we will start off with a little test. Each one of you will come up to the front of the classroom and duel with me. Try to win in the shortest amount of time. To win, you need to recover your opponent's wand. Alright? Who would like to go first?"  
No one raised their hand. Finally, Hermione got up and walked to the front of the classroom. It couldn't be any different than dueling Harry before he went through the Phoenix Transformation, could it? 


	9. The Warning

Chapter 9: The Warning  
  
Harry and Hermione bowed to each other, which was the custom in the wizarding world before a duel. After walking to the opposite sides of the room, Hermione said the first curse.  
"Locomotor Mortus!"  
Harry, easily dodging the curse because of his outstanding quidditch reflexes shouted the Confundus Curse, causing Hermione to become completely confused for a second.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. Hermione's wand flew through the air, allowing Harry to catch the wand easily. Handing it back to Hermione, he began to start talking again. "That was a very good show of skill. Hermione, good job. In order to make your spells go more quickly to your target, focus on the spell."  
Hermione returned to her seat. Harry was definitely holding back. He could have disarmed her even before she sent the first curse. Returning her attention to Harry at the front of the room, she started to watch the following duels. Every single time, no one was able to produce more than one curse before they were disarmed.  
At the end of the class, Harry walked up to the board. "Your homework for tonight is to look up useful spells in the library and learn them by yourself. Tomorrow, each of you will come up and try to teach the class how to perform the certain spell you picked out. After this, we will be working on forming our own spells. You are dismissed."  
At the end of Harry's words, the whole class jumped up. That was one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts classes that they had ever had. They all knew, however, that Harry was holding back, though most of them just came to the conclusion that he wanted to let them have a chance. Hermione believe that if Harry really was acting at his fullest, they would all have been in the hospital wing at the least. After that class, Harry had a free break period. Walking toward the Gryfindor Common Room, he started to think about what he would do with the next class that he had, which consisted of the 1st year Gryfindors. Saying the password to the Fat Lady, he entered the Common Room. Well, he supposed that he could start to use the text books, which they were assigned during the summer. Retracing his steps, he went to look for Professor McGonagall. She would be able to tell him where he could pick up a copy of all of the text books. Just as he was about to enter the office, he started to listen.  
"Yes, Minerva, it is true. Tom has gone through the Transformation of the Serpent."  
"But, sure, this cannot be true. If that is so, then Potter's chances are not as high as they were. That doesn't correspond with the prophecy."  
Harry stopped. There was nothing in the prophecy that he had learned last year about any different transformations. Was it possible that there was another prophecy that Dumbledore had not told him about yet? Though it seemed impossible, Harry had a feeling it was true.  
Mustering his courage, he sent a very firm knock on the door. "Yes, please come in." one of the professors said. Harry opened the door.  
"Um, Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if I could have a copy all of the Defense Against the Dark Arts books."  
"Yes, of course you may. I meant to give them to you earlier, but I forgot. I have had many other things on my mind this morning."  
So, Harry thought Dumbledore isn't the only one with things on his mind. "Yes, thank you professor."  
"Your welcome Harry. If you need anything else, just contact me. Oh, and I made you captain of the Gryfindor Quiditch Team. I hope that you don't already have too much on your mind. Tryouts will be next Monday. I think that you should just hold all new try-outs and not keep any of the other players. It will make things much better. I will see you at dinner."  
  
The rest of the day went very smoothly. All of Harry's pupils were very bright students. They were well-behaved, polite, and very smart. He could tell that this was going to be a very good year. This stayed into his mind, until dinner time.  
As he was sitting at the Gryfindor Table, Dumbledore stood up and started to address the students.  
"As all of the Gryfindors know, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Harry Potter." At this statement, an eruption from the Gryfindor Table caused many plates to crack down the middle. "I would also like to inform you," he continued, "That every Friday will be devoted entirely to Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
Just as these words came out of his mouth, a cold, dark feeling swept over the great hall. In front of Harry, a letter appeared out of nowhere. Now, the entire school was starting at him. Potter,  
I know what you have been through. You cannot keep it a secret anymore. I have gone through that of the evil. Beware. I will not stop until.  
The note ended there. Looking up, Dumbledore nodded at Harry. They both got up and left the Great Hall, many eyes looking upon them with interest and anxiety.  
As they arrived in Dumbledore's office, Harry showed him the note. "What is going on today? Everyone is forgetting everything. First you, then McGonagall. What are you talking about, the Transformation of the Serpent. I need to know what is going on. What is it about the second prophecy? I know by the look in your eyes that I am the only one who can fix it. Tell me."  
At Harry's words, Dumbledore looked down. "Yes, Harry. I suppose that I should tell you. Well, it all begins with the new prophecy." 


	10. Answers and More Questions

Chapter 10: Answers and More Questions  
  
"Recently, a new prophecy was made, stating the two who were to balance, would become all-powerful. You have gone through the Transformation of the Phoenix, enabling you to possess all of the Light Powers, and Voldemort has gone through the Serpent Transformation, giving him all of the Dark Powers. This means, more now than it ever has, that you are the only person who can defeat him, which is why I am training you personally during your own classes."  
"So, now Voldemort and I are 'all-powerful', as you put it. What are the Light and the Dark Powers?"  
Dumbledore looked back at him. Harry looked as if he wasn't scared at all. If it were Dumbledore himself, he would've been scared. But Harry, he was just listening and accepting the truth for what is was. He was not trying to change it for his own good. He knew his duty, and he would face it, even if it cost him his life. And for this, Dumbledore praised him.  
"The Light Powers are all of the most powerful spells in all of the world that are not classified as the dark arts." Dumbledore continued. "The Dark Powers are all of the most powerful dark spells, those known and unknown. The only people who possess all of each power are the Balance of Power or the Destructor, as it could be put."  
"Are the Light or the Dark Powers more powerful?"  
"Harry, I cannot answer that for you. You must figure it out by yourself." Turning to leave, Harry could almost hear the professor's heavy breathing. "Oh, Harry, just don't let evil take over your emotions. It could lead to things much worst than death."  
  
As Harry flopped down on his bead he though, what is worst than death? As he fell asleep that night, the only words going through is head were, what is worst than death.  
  
That night, Harry had a puzzling dream.  
"You will never succeed in what you want to. Evil is not as powerful as love. Love can overcome all obstacles. Nothing is more important than love. It can keep you alive, even if the fate awaiting does not permit. Love is all-powerful. You are not love. I am love. I represent all love. You cannot overpower me. Love is too great."  
"Fool! Love is why everyone you know is dead. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, Ginny. They are all dead because of your foolishness. Even your parents died because of you. If there was not love, then they would all still be alive."  
"Love is what makes the world go 'round."  
"But, Harry, without hate, there is not love."  
Harry awoke suddenly, noticing his sheets were drenched in perspiration. Looking at his clock, he noticed that is was five in the morning. Getting up, Harry decided to go shower, then plan his lesson plans for the rest of the day with the Hufflepuff students. He made his way down, hoping for a good day. 


	11. Attacks

Chapter 11: When All Hope is Lost  
  
As Harry made his way down to the Great Hall, he spotted a notice on the bulletin board, saying that the next Hogsmead trip was the next day. Excited, Harry quickened his pace and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. He quickly noticed that there were only a couple of people eating at the early hour. Sitting at the Gryfindor table, he began planning his lessons for the day. Just as he was finishing, however, he found Hermione standing over his shoulder, reading every word that he had written.  
"Harry," she said, "Don't you think that some of those spells are a little too difficult for the First Years? This is going to be their first Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson."  
"Yes, I know Hermione, but now with Voldermort very powerful," He was cut off.  
"What? He can't be any more powerful than you or the Balance of Power. He just can't be." The news about what happened on the train had died down, and Harry already forgot about that incident. He knew perfectly well that the training of the students at Hogwarts was needed. Harry had to have support and something to occupy his mind.  
"Hermione, when we were that age, we could perform these spells. They can too."  
"But Harry, you are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. They are not. They are not as powerful as you."  
"Anyone can be as powerful as they want as long as they have the correct tools and need or desire for it. I intend to spark their interest for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I intend to give them the materials and support that they need. I have found throughout my life that one can do anything, as long as he has the desire. Only, for me, no one was there to support me. I don't want them to go through the same things that I did. They will not live in the miserable world that I do. I guarantee you that." With those words, Harry stormed out of the Great Hall and headed for the Room of Requirement.  
Walking into the room, he realized that it was Potions day. With a groan, Harry seated himself in the chair on the opposite side of the room and waited for Dumbledore. After a couple of minutes, he appeared and they started with the day's potions lesson. They were working on the Death and Destruction Potion, a very powerful potion that could turn the whole world in turmoil. Why they were brewing this, Harry did not know. He didn't question Dumbledore either, thinking that he had his reasons, and that he would've brought the subject up if he would tell Harry.  
After the lesson, Harry realized that Potions really wasn't really that bad without Snape breathing over your shoulder, just waiting for him to make a mistake. Harry made his way to his new classroom and started to set the room up for the Hufflepuff first years. As they entered the room, they all looked very nervous. After they had all arrived, Harry started to teach the lesson, starting with talking about why Defense Against the Dark Arts was important, and even who Voldemort was. He insisted also that all people can Voldemort by his name, not by You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, which upset a couple of the students who belonged to very important and old wizarding families.  
Finally, the day to go to Hogsmead arrived, leaving the castle empty of all students third year and above. The morning started out very well. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to all of their favorite stores before sitting down in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
Just as they were about to leave Hogsmead, Harry's scar erupted with pain, making him fall to the ground screaming in agony. Looking behind him, through his blurry eyesight he could see Voldemort. All of the town was in a panic, erupted in chaos. Harry knew that he needed to get away. He was not trained enough to know all of his powers and couldn't win. Staggering to the castle, he found Voldemort running after him.  
"I have more powerful powers! You cannot defeat me! You are weak."  
Before Harry could answer, he found himself being dragged into Hogwarts Castle by Hargid while Dumbledore tried to distract Voldemort. Before Harry could see what was happening, he feinted and lost all communication to the outside world. 


	12. The Hardest Decision to Make

Chapter 12: One of the Hardest Decisions to Make  
  
Looking around, Harry could see a room that was definitely not familiar to him. The walls were made of a gray type of stone, which trapped the moisture from the room inside, making it almost impossible to speak. Torches with fire burned elegantly around the walls of the room, sending shadows flickering around the room, revealing corners only for a second, then leaving. Trying to sit up, Harry felt an arm push him back down. Straining his eyes without his glasses, he could see that he had a long white beard, which went almost to the floor.  
"Harry, do not speak. I will explain where you are momentarily. I just need to know the medical state in which you are in."  
"Professor, why am I in here? Why can't I be in the hospital wing?"  
"Harry, a big decision faces you. I will have to explain to you first the problem. When you collapsed in Hogsmead, people believed you dead, which caused many people to panic. I knew that you were not dead, but I realized that if you faked dead and continued to train, then we would have an advantage upon Voldemort."  
"Professor, wouldn't that injure many people though. Voldemort would start to go after all of the other people, instead of just framing me. He would murder my friends."  
"Yes, Harry. I thought that you might see it that way. However, there are many advantages to this. By pretending that you are dead and framing a burial for you, you could go on a quest to find the exact tool, which you need to defeat him. Do you know which tool this is?"  
"No, but I have a feeling that you are about to tell me."  
"Yes, I am afraid that you know me quite well. It is called the Green Flame Torch."  
Harry looked over at Dumbledore, bewildered. What in the world was the Green Flame Torch? As if reading Harry's mind, Dumbledore replied,  
"The Green Flame Torch is an ancient power that, if used properly, could rid the world of all evil." Harry was astounded. Rid the world of evil? That couldn't be possible, could it?  
"Yes, I will do what you ask, Professor. But, what will you tell my friends and the other people I know?"  
"You are dead, Harry. When you have the Green Flame Torch, you will be able to become 'alive'. Then, and only then will you be able to teach again. Oh, and just before you were attacked in Hogsmead, I filled out your form, Harry. You are now no longer a student from Hogwarts. You have mastered skills far beyond what I have been able to do, and therefore, I cannot teach you anymore. The only thing you can learn is the material from the ancient books I gave you in the begginning of the year. Good Luck."  
Dumbledore disappeared. 


End file.
